MY Version of Kingdom Hearts 1
by Allicat Black
Summary: This is a first draft, so please point out any huge mistakes, but don't be nitpicky. Warning: if you don't like yaoi, don't read this. Honestly. This is my version of Kingdom Hearts, where SPOILERS Riku is good and Kiari is the one who lets he darkness in. Riku also has a twin sister. She's the most badass princess in Kingdom Hearts, never mind that she doesn't exist in the game.


Sora opened his bright sky blue eyes, blinking, only to see the surface of the ocean far above him. He was sinking, no _falling _at an alarming rate through the water.

_I've been having these weird thoughts lately. _

They weren't his. It was as if they had been placed in his head, stuck there, circulating, by someone else. Almost as if-, no he wouldn't let himself think like that.

_Like, is any of this real, or not?_

It was almost as if they wanted him to believe that he _didn't _belong here, on the island. It(whatever was putting thoughts in his head) kept suggesting that he should go out, go adventure, be with his best friends, Ryuhi, Riku, and Kiari, not needing anyone else.

_I wonder..._

He closed his eyes and thought as he shot through the water, but was startled out of his reverie when his feet landed on something soft and bright sunlight hit his eyelids. He winced and held a glove-covered hand to block the sunlight as he looked around, recognizing one of the many beaches that surrounded his island. He spotted Kiari standing in the water, with her back turned to him. He took a step towards her, only to notice that the water was receding, preparing for the incoming wave behind her.

_**You're giving me**_

Kiari tuned around and offered him her hand, smiling like she always did when he and Riku had one of their many 'competitions'.

_**Too many things**_

_**Lately you're all I need, oh no**_

The wave was almost too her, only about 5 feet away. In an almost dream-like state, Sora tried to reach her, fighting the water.

_**You smiling at me and said**_

He was almost to her when the wave crashed over them, depositing Sora underwater once again.

_**Don't get me wrong, I love you**_

_**But does that mean I have to meet your father?**_

He looked around, trying to get upright, and saw Riku doing the same thing next to him. When they finally managed to get upright, Riku grabbed his hand and gestured to Kiari with his other one. Sora got the hint and they both tried to swim to Kiari, who was still standing in that position with her hand stretched out. They were forced back by the current, tumbling away from their childhood friend.

_**When we are older you will understand**_

**_What I meant when I said "No,_**

**_I don't think life is quite that simple"_**

They were pushed up to the surface, gasping for air and shaking water from their hair, never letting go of one another's hands.

_**When you walk away  
You don't hear me say "Please,  
Oh baby, don't go"**_

They looked around and saw Ryuhi waving at them and yelling something from the shore.

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go**_

Sora waved and shouted back, dragging a smiling Riku with him.

_**Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on**_

Sora and Riku finally reached the shore, hugging Ryuhi and laughing. The she looked up at the sky and blinked in surprise, pulling back from the group. They turned to see what it was and gasped- There were two falling stars, that oddly looked like people.

_**Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before**_

Sora and Riku looked at each other before falling backwards, _ becoming _the stars.

**_Hold me_**

**_Whatever lies beyond this morning_**

**_Is a little later on  
_**

They fell and fell, into the water, flailing their arms, even though it didn't help.

**_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_**

**__****_Nothing's like before_****_  
_**

The water went dark and Sora felt Riku's hand wrenched from him. He landed on a dark surface, looking around, shifting his feet. The movement caused the darkness of the surface to become birds and fly away. There was a huge green circular stained glass window, featuring Snow White and her friends. He appeared to be on a tower of some sort.

**So much to do, so little time.**..

_'There was those thoughts again.' _Sora thought.

**Take your time. Don't be afraid.**

Well this is new. Sure, the It had suggested things before, but it hadn't ever told him what to do directly.

**The door is still shut.**

Sora hesitantly stepped forward to the center of the circle. 3 pedestals rose out of the ground, opposite to one another. The first held a gleaming sword. The second, a weird-looking staff, and the third, a red and black shield.

**Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength.**

**Choose well.**

Sora ran up to the staff and jumped on the pedestal, holding it in his hands.

**The power of the mystic.**

**Inner strength.**

**A staff of wonder and ruin.**

Sora jumped off the pedestal and ran to the sword, picking it up to see what qualities it had.

**The power of the warrior.**

**Invincible courage.**

**A sword of terrible destruction.**

_'Hm. Magic, or Strength?'_ Sora thought as his gaze drifted towards the shield. _'I'm guessing that represents Protection or something.'_

He went over to see if that was true.

**The power of the guardian.**

**Kindness to aid friends.**

**A shield to repel all.**

_'Yep. I was right. Now, which to choose?' _His sky blue eyes drifted as he pondered. _'Which to choose? They're all related somehow, so I'm not giving up any of them completely. Magic is just a different kind of Strength, and both Magic and Strength can be used as a Protection. But which do I want most of? Physical? Elemental? Or mental? What would my friends choose?'_

That was an easy question. Riku, who was always very protective of his friends, would choose the sword, because he was always believed that to protect, you had to be strong. Kiari would choose the staff, because she had always loved the yearly magic shows at the summer festivals they had on the island, and used to pretend to be a witch when they played their games and Ryuhi, Riku's twin sister...

She was never very expressive, only opening up to Riku, and sometimes Sora. She absolutely despised most girls, especially the fact that she herself was a girl. She was always trying to act like a boy, her boyish face and flat chest helping her. She had many similar views as Riku, but was more of a laid back person, except when you insulted her friends. She was somehow in better shape than the rest of them, and once when Kiari found out her first boyfriend and 'love of her life' had cheated on her, he was on bed rest for four weeks after Ryuhi got to him. She would have either picked the sword or the shield. He was leaning towards those too.

_'I think... I think I'll choose strength. Even if both Riku and Ryuhi get it, what would it hurt? Besides, Ryuhi would probably go for the shield. She's always protective, but never letting anyone into her outer shell.'_

* * *

So... what do you think? Nasty? Horrible? Deserves to jump off a cliff? Or is it actually decent? Review to let me know, please.

DISCLAIMER: Nothing about this is mine, except the change in plot and Ryuhi. She's my OC.


End file.
